Roland de Ronceval
Roland de Ronceval was a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Light, and commander of the greatest army ever brought to destroy Dracula. He was in command of half a million men, and countless machines in an attempt to siege Dracula's castle. He commanded the troops from the Siege Titan. Story Roland faced Dracula at the balcony near the throne room, but backed off when he proved to be too strong for him, instead ordering the titan to attack the castle. Dracula escaped to the arm of the titan and worked his way up: Ronceval continutally tried to shoot exploding arrows to knock him off the titan. But was unsuccessful and the titan was finally destroyed by Dracula. The titan and everyone on board crashed through the outer wall leaving men dead or dying. Roland made one final effort to destroy Dracula when the monster stepped out of the rubble. Gabriel still bested him in the fight. In a last ditch attempt, Roland pulled out his battle cross and began to chant in Latin to call on the power of the seven archangels to destroy Dracula. But the cross had no effect on Dracula, who reminded Ronceval that he had once been much like him, and also began to chant the same prayer. The combined effort of both prayers unleashed a terrible explosion that destroyed Dracula's castle, and all nearby thousands of miles around. All that was left was Roland's golden helmet and cross, nothing else was found of God's Paladin. There had been no witnesses to what happened, and in later times historians assumed that Roland had been victorious in destroying Dracula. However in reality Dracula had effectively wiped out the Brotherhood of Light. Following that event, the Belmont clan became the new leaders of the Brotherhood of Light, up to the last Belmont Victor in the 21st century. Powers and Abilities The armor worn by the Golden Paladins allows them to fly unaided through the large retractable wings on their backs. The armor also endows them with increased physical strength, speed, and resistance to injury that allows them to stand against even Dracula himself. In addition to their armor, Golden Paladins also dual-wield powerful flaming swords which they can use for close combat as well as perform unblockable attacks. Golden Paladins also wield powerful flaming bows which they use for more ranged combat. These bows fire fiery arrows that can deal massive amounts of damage if not avoided. Data Battle Quotes *I will purge the world of your presence! *The stench of your soul is disgusting! *You shall not pass! *Come and face me! *You are going to die! *Back to Hell, demon! *Is that all you've got? *Die monster; you don't belong in this world! *Go to Hell! *Break the Castle! *Smash him against the Castle! *You've gone too far! *Tonight will be your last, Prince of Darkness! Trivia *He bears a passing resemblance to the Amalaric Sniper of classic Castlevania. Both are winged enemies who shoot arrows from a distance, and are aligned with holy powers. *The Golden Paladin also resembles the Silver Warrior form of Pan. Given the latter's long association with the Brotherhood of Light, this is probably not a coincidence. *During battle he randomly shouts Richter Belmont's infamous line "Die, monster, you don't belong in this world!" from Symphony of the Night. *The Paladin also resembles Imperius from the Diablo franchise, as both are imposing golden angelic beings. Both also fought the main villain of their franchises and lost. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Characters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Enemies Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Armor Monsters